


Pushing Limits

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [74]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Enemas, Fisting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “J, what if I said I was in the mood for a little... limit pushing.”“What type, sir?”*limits in regard to 'kink discovery/comfort zone' rather than set soft/hard limits in BDSM play*





	Pushing Limits

Jarvis was sitting on the couch with Peter's head in his lap, petting his hair as he suckled on his gag and held up a controller, tilting it as he played his game, “Young sir came back worried why Daddy was so late.”

“Shit, I should have called,” Michael grumbled at himself as he pulled off his jacket and hung it up. “He doing okay?”

“He's just taking out some emotions on poor link,” he smiled at the small child rushing enemies with a sword. “He's already had dinner, there's leftovers in the fridge.”

“Baby boy, Daddy ran into Claire,” Peter jumped up, ball gag falling out of his mouth when he grinned, “She's working at St. Jude's now.”

“Isn't that where Daddy went to interview?”

“Yes, and he was an idiot and didn't tell his baby boy he'd be late because we were discussing my contract.”

Peter glared, “They gonna try and make Daddy stay there?”

“Not exactly. There is a trial period of course, all places have that. And there's a notice clause, I gotta remember to give them 3 months notice before, if, I move on.”

“Noted sir,” Jarvis said as his eyes flashed for a second. “When do you start?”

“I should have the contract in hand in a couple days, to verify, but... as soon as they get the signed copy it's all good to start.”

“That means Daddy's going to not be home some days,” Peter pouted.

“And that is why Jarvis offered to be Nanny to my baby boy. We both know I am so fucking bored without my baby boy here and I miss helping people like my baby boy does.”

“Gonna miss Daddy.”

“Once I'm off probation I should be able to stabilize my schedule. They actually have policy that forces rotation daily!” Michael sighed in relief as Peter pulled him over to the couch to curl up in his lap, “Play your game baby boy, Daddy's just so tired, been so long since I had a fear/adrenaline spike like today.”

“What happened? Is Daddy okay?”

“Daddy's fine baby, just, Daddy heard a bad thing in a little boy's chest, I'm so happy Claire was in the ER, she understood what Daddy was trying to say and helped that little boy.”

Peter snuggled, “That's good, hope he's okay.”

“He will be, at least for awhile. He can breathe easier now. Hmmm.”

“Don't wanna work tomorrow...”

“You need to baby boy, you would hate giving that up. It's... fun.”

Peter pouted as he nodded, “Yeah, like the ER is fun for Daddy, it helps people.”

“Mhm,” Michael yawned, “Thinking about doing some shopping for my baby boy tomorrow. Got anything you want?”

“All the things,” Peter giggled as he finally went back to his game.

“Just 'all the things'?”

“Yep, all the things!”

Michael snuggled as he started drifting off, “Need pick up a pacifier for my baby boy, thinking of getting a little stuffed animal to cuddle when he's worried.”

Peter hummed, distracted as Michael finally dropped off.

-

Michael hummed, frowning at the cold sheet, “What time is it?”

“11am sir, Peter left many hours ago.”

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning as he felt his wings pop and creak, “Did he put me to bed or did you?”

“I put you to bed, sir, at Peter's request. Apparently you are very distracting when you're unconscious and he was trying to game.”

“Hm, okay,” Michael shuffled into the kitchen, smiling at the full coffee pot, “Thanks J.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

He blinked at his phone, oh that was right, he hadn't even gotten around to seeing Peter reply text. “J, can you full screen this?”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael licked his lips, he had expected a bathroom, not Peter sprawled back in his office chair, staring at the camera and moaning and loudly panting as be jerked himself furiously, rambling about how good Daddy looked stuffed full and how hot it was and how he wished he could see him filled so full from both ends. “Fuck,” Michael gave himself a hard squeeze when Peter got the to point of being so desperate he curled until his face was pressed against the desk, fogging the lens with how hard he was panting before he whimpered and shook, begging for Daddy to fuck him. “J, he leave any gifts?”

“No, sir, I'm afraid not, though he did request if anything come of that video for it to be recorded for him.

“J, what if I said I was in the mood for a little... limit pushing.”

“What type, sir?”

“Vibration, internal vibration.”

“I would be happy to assist.”

“Gonna, gonna have to um, set up safe signals.”

“Why is that, sir?”

“I, I wanna be gagged, um, somehow.”

“Do you have any problems with metal against your teeth, sir?”

“Not, not particularly, as long as I can have my earphones in, the sound... it grates on my ears.”

“I will have to communicate with you through them then, as your vision will be hindered at high enough vibration.”

“Yeah.”

“So, where would you like me?”

“I want you to bind me on the island, hands above my head, face up. Let my baby boy see everything.”

“As you wish sir,” Jarvis shell walked out of the bedroom, holding up what looked like a black bit gag, “I, mentioned to Sir about your inability to use gags. He's said this should be easy on your teeth while holding up to them. I asked about the metal in case is does give.”

“Thanks J.” Michael smiled as he set his coffee aside and hopped onto the counter to lay back and hold his hands crossed above his head.

“You mentioned safe signals sir?”

“Both fingers snap means stop, one finger snaps means higher.”

“Understood sir,” J bound his wrists together before slipping them down to hook it to the floor, “I am glad for these upgrades, I must say.”

“I'm glad I had you help me with them.”

“Yes sir, now earbuds?”

“Right,” Michael leaned up to let Jarvis carefully set them in his ears, sighing at the total quiet he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

“Bit, sir.” Michael blinked, opening his mouth and blinked at the feel of his teeth sinking into something that seemed to give before stopping a the solid core, “Now, preparation?”

Michael nodded, lifting his feet onto the counter and spreading his legs. “Vibrations while prepping?” He shook his head, “Understood. Do you have a stretch preference? Loose, tight... p-painful?” Michael rolled his eyes and held his hand in an L sign. “Loose it will be.” He hummed at the teasing feeling of slick preparation, moaning as it took longer than absolutely necessary, leaving him dripping and wanting before Jarvis stopped, “Now, sir, how would you prefer the internal vibration administered? Fingers, tongue, cock?” Michael moaned and held up a C, panting as he watched Jarvis climb up onto the counter with him to slip slowly in. “Would you like thrusting or still vibration?” He moaned, growling and Jarvis smirked, “Let's start still shall we?”

Michael moaned, head falling back as his world turned into an off rippling picture, his brain stunned but more than capable of shaking off the no,yes,more,wrong, he usually experienced when something inside him was vibrating. He snapped once, arching when it kicked up, sending his world into a ripple of constant current. “You're close, sir. Do you have a count you wish to abide by or is this a 'tap out' scene?” Michael snapped once, panting and gasping as he came, his brain trying to process even as his world was nothing more than a snowstorm. “That's one, sir. You want to continue until you tap out don't you?”

Michael nodded, shaking as he snapped once again, “Sir, breathe!” He gasped, panting, fuck had he actually forgotten to breathe? “Sir we may need to call this experiment if you can't remember to breathe.”

Michael was too busy blinking rapidly, his brain trying desperately to clear his vision, his world, but with his hearing blocked out it didn't have a focus, all there was was that wonderful/demonic buzzing between his legs. Wait, when did he start hearing it?

“Sir, should we take a break?”

Michael shook his head, biting down hard, growling as he snapped once, thank god he's thought to use a bit, otherwise he was pretty sure he'd have bitten off his tongue when his body suddenly bolted and shook, feeling like that damn buzzing was wired straight into the movement center of his brain. “Sir, sir?”

Michael finally was able to shift his hips, trying to thrust, wanting it again but not trusting himself to up the vibration level again. “Ah, yes, sir, of course.” Jarvis thrust forward and suddenly the world went black.

-

Michael groaned, shifting, “Jarvis?”

“Slow, sir, I... I called an end to the scene when you blacked out. Your earbuds aren't in and your muscles are still twitching on occasion.”

“Not working right,” Michael grumbled, hand coming up to automatically check to make sure his earbuds weren't in as he trie to sit upright, blinking at Jarvis suddenly helping him stay upright, “I liked it... Just- system overload.”

Jarvis finally smiled, “So, I was right to call off the scene.”

“Mhm, last time I woke up to vibration didn't end well. Thanks for being a good Dom, J,” he blinked when he realized he was sitting on his bed, blinking around the darkened room. “Any chance you can help me get to the bathroom?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Fuck, I was supposed to go shopping today wasn't I?”

“You weren't out for long, sir. It's 2:19pm, there is still time.”

“Not exactly able to walk very well,” Michael smiled as Jarvis allowed him privacy.

“If you'd like I could do the shopping as proxy, sir.”

“Nah, wanted you to go with but wanted to look. I know some things I wanted to get for us but there's a few things I just wanna look around.”

“It appears your balance is recovering at least, how is the muscle spasms and weakness?”

Jarvis had to grab him when he stumbled through the doorway, “A little better.”

“Sir, it appears the young sir has sent retaliation for the video.”

Michael laughed, “Tell him Daddy will have to watch it later, he's gotta get over Jello limbs so he can go shopping.”

“He... he can't wait to ride Daddy's cock the next time we decide to do that scene.” Michael smirked at the aroused noise. “The video he sent is quite stimulating.”

“J, do you want to fuck?”

“I... have no need, reaction is controlled.”

“Not what I asked. Do you want to fuck?”

“I would, greatly enjoy doing so, sir.”

“About those... settings you have in regards to your... anatomy.”

Michael smiled at the arch blue hue to Jarvis' eyes, “Sir, if we continue as we are, we will not be shopping for the young sir as intended.”

“I... am going to go clean myself... Very thoroughly. As for you, I have a very thick and long request for accommodations.”

“What would you like, sir?”

“I want my baby boy to see each time you thrust in and pull out, and when we're finished, I want to have to get a bucket for the mess.”

Jarvis made a new noise along with the aroused one, “I will... acquire a bucket from the supply closet. Do you require assistance with your thorough cleaning?”

“I got that, go prepare, and set up the bedroom for a sling, I wanna be in the air when you do it.”

“When ever you're ready, sir.”

Michael winced at the first feeling of needing to be emptied as he started cleaning out, “Only record once I'm in the air.”

“Of course, sir, neither of you have shown any indication for your current activity.”

“Thanks J, you're the best.”

“I aim to please.”

“Going to be very pleased when this is over,” Michael smiled as he distracted himself while going through the process mechanically.

“Mention when you're comfortable continuing, I believe I have accommodated the request acceptably.”

“I, think I'm good,” he mumbled as he finished clean, and shuffled back into the bedroom to see the sling hanging about 3 feet above the bed. “Alright so-” Jarvis shifted his pants to show his his 'accomidations', and Michael licked his lips, “Please tell me the other one is a default or something? I mean that's a very good thing for wanting size play but, I really do like the other one.”

“This is the...” he smirked, “Level Up,” protocol. It is a default of sorts but the other accommodations is my default, no protocol equipment.”

“Fuck, that's 'level up'? Do I want to know what 'expert mode' is?”

Jarvis actually licked his lips, “You recall Tony's current Dom, correct?”

Michael shuddered as his cock twitched, stepping forward, “Fuck, gonna have to do some stretching, dimensions?”

“3 inches diameter shaft, 13 inches long, would you like the detailed dimensions of the size changes?”

“Max dimensions?”

“3.75 inches, at the most outer points of the glands, 4 at the very base, unusable one might say, area.”

Michael was trembling, “Fuck, let's get me in the sling and start prep.”

“Sir, I can change the accommodations manually, if anything needs to change.”

“No, we're good, just, slow and easy until I say to speed it up.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael settled in the sling, calming his breath as he concentrated on breathing as he felt Jarvis prepping and stretching him. “J, if I come I come, just make sure you aren't going to tear me in half.”

Michael moaned and clenched at the aroused tone, “Of course, sir. I would never harm you unless you specified you'd enjoy it.”

“J, get me as loose as you can as deep as you can, this... I've never had anything deep like that. Just... Peter and your default and... fuck,” Michael tensed and gasped as Jarvis pressed in a little deeper, “Yeah, toys. Peter's the one with the depth fetish.”

“And here you are, about to take my whole fist, sir.”

Michael's eyes flew open at the stretch, panting as he watched Jarvis' fist slip suddenly and painlessly into him, “Fuck. Good, please tell me you got this recorder.”

“Yes, sir. I can't wait for the young sir to enjoy it. He has yet to end up requesting the automated stimuli, he just might after this.”

Michael felt like air was suddenly punched out of his lungs as Jarvis thrust his hand forward just enough to verify what he was feeling was 'new/stretch' and not pain before he gasped, “I'm... I'm good, next.”

“Does sir have a specific volume he'd like or a cap?”

“What... what's the cap on “Level up”?”

“A gallon.”

“Fuck,” Michael gasped, panting as he watch himself starting to take the monster currently between Jarvis' legs. “Fuck.”

“Lay back, sir, or this won't be comfortable.”

“Fuck,” Michael moaned as he all but threw himself back, “Bind... bind me down, I, I won't not be able to watch.”

Jarvis hummed as Michael's wrists were suddenly grabbed and pulled until he couldn't get enough force to shift forward, “Like that sir?”

“Yeah, fuck, deeper?”

“I still have plenty to go deeper with,” Jarvis kept shifting forward, Michael's eyes going unfocused as he felt area's spread and touched in a way he's never experienced, “Still alright sir?”

“Tap... tap my stomach, please? Thump it.”

Jarvis was smiling as those hazed eyes as he tapped the firm abdomen next to where it bulged out, Michael flinched so hard the entire sling rattle which caused an odd feedback loop of twitching and panting and moaning, “Fuck, sound... sound so good in me.”

“Deeper sir?”

Michael's eyes, blinked, seeming to try to focus, “How much, how much is left?”

“A few inches sir, shall I attempt thrusting?”

“Yes,” Michael gasped, felling as if he could breath as Jarvis pulled out before feeling that punched out feeling again, “Fuck, faster. Please.”

“As you wish sir. Do you have a preference for when you wish me to finish?”

“When, when I... when I-” his toes were curling, trying to hold off orgasm, it was just so much, so big, so deep. “Fuck!”

“When you finish sir?”

Michael shook his head gasping as he suddenly came, “No, when when I say to.”

“As you wish, shall I continue then?”

Michael nodded, panting and gasping as each hard/deep thrust, “Faster.”

“You will be very sore sir.”

“Don't work, heal fast. Fuck me good J. Give Peter the best show he'll ever see.”

Jarvis eyes were arch blue as he ran a hand over the flesh bulging and flattening with each thrust, “Well, the second. After all, being present for such an experience would be even better.”

“God yes, god yes, faster, please, faster!”

Jarvis just canted his hips faster, smiling at the hazed, pleasured look as Michael moaned and took it, recording the experience from his angle in case the young sir may wish to experience it from the dominant angle. “Still good, sir?”

Michael whined, “Fuck! Now J NOW.”

Jarvis triggered release protocol and grinned as Michael arched and came at the same time his abdomen started bowing at the pressure implemented on it. Watching the reservoir counting down. “Say when sir.”

“How much... how much left?”

“A liter or so left.”

“Fuck,” Jarvis smirked as pressure registered, Michael clenching as he watched the store empty, “That, that all of it?”

Jarvis nodded as worried eyes watched him, “Unless sir would like another batch made.”

Michael was sweating, shaking his head slowly as if he was afraid of any sudden movement, “Remember the last 'mistakes were made' moment? This feels like that.”

“Are you ready for me to pull out, sir?”

Michael gulped hard, nodding, “Just, slow please.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis tapped the bucket under him as he slowly began pulling free, causing Michael to clench and whimper. “Relax, it will make it easier.”

“J, when you have the response of 'vacate' when you have something in your digestive tract, feel free to say 'relax'... Just, easy.”

Jarvis smiled, “It's about to feel a lot better sir,” Michael was blushing, panting as Jarvis pulled free, sighing in relief as his body was finally able to get rid of the pressure. “There, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Michael's eyes were fluttering, random clenches causing more ejaculate to pour out as his breathing finally calmed, “That... Parker better have liked that... Don't know if I'll ever do that again.”

“Might I suggest, a restriction on the amount delivered next time?”

Michael whimpered at how hard he clenched, blushing at the sound of liquid pouring out, “J, discussion for later, for right now. Can you cut my arms loose?”

“Not until you relieve the rest of the pressure, it will cause you discomfort to sit up right until you get rid of the bulk.”

“Rather... rather go to the bathroom.”

“If I let you sit up sir, you will relieve a good amount of the pressure anyway. There are no judgments here. Go ahead and let it out.”

Michael gave a sigh as he finally pushed, moaning as the pressure quickly began to relieve, “Fuck, thanks J...”

Jarvis was smiles, as he reached up to message the twitching abdomen carefully, allowing Michael to relax and allow the remaining pressure to dissipate. “Now, would you like assistance to get cleaned up?”

Michael automatically rubbed his wrists as he was released, shaking his head before going boneless as Jarvis helped him from the sling, blushing at the white filled bucket while Jarvis ushered him into the bathroom. “Thanks J, needed that.”

“The role of a Dom is assurance and control, sir. I was merely assuring my sub in this case, that it wasn't a limit I have or would be apprehensive in dealing with and it would have been more discomfort for you to attempt to... I honestly am at a loss for an adequate word. I will never allow you to actively hurt yourself due to... what humans might classify as 'decency'. You have no fear when with me, you or the young sir.”

“Think you can help me in the bathroom then?”

“Of course sir,” Michael clung as Jarvis helped him walk into the bathroom. “Would you... would you like me to thump your abdomen again? To hear?”

“Yeah, before we run the water, go ahead,” Michael's cock twitched at the sound and slosh of so much liquid still in him. “Okay, yeah... might do that again... there will have to be limits set. Please tell me you didn't send Peter that footage yet?”

“Was I supposed to wait?”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “I shoulda told you to. Welp, wanna help me get cleaned and ready for round two? Because I know he's going to play hooky to come fuck me...”

Jarvis was smirking, “Are you sure you're not physic sir?”

“Nah, I just know Parker. He's going to moan and thrust into my wrecked hole. Probably, if we're lucky, tire himself out. Hell I might get an orgasm out of it... or two.”

Jarvis smiled as he started the shower to help him get cleaned.

-

Michael gasped, he'd miscalculated... it wasn't fucking him Peter wanted to do, well not at the start. “You good Daddy?”

“Fuck, yeah, you can... Fuck, deeper.”

“Does it feel anything like Jarvis?”

“No, fuck,” Michael's legs shook as he focused on Peter's lust blown eyes as he felt the fist slip deeper, “God, thought... thought you'd just jump on my ass like a rutting animal, truth be told.”

“Oh, I'm gonna do that too but for now, Daddy feels so good, taking my fist so deep in his ass.”

“Shit,” Michael gasped as he clenched hard and fell back, come dripping from his cock. “That, that what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Peter finally kissed him, pulling free slowly before hiking his legs up and moaning, “So fucking wet and open and fuck! Clench Daddy, you're too loose.”

Michael grinned, “Make me, baby, make Daddy clench.”

Peter got a look, “Daddy better clench, otherwise... Jarvis might need to help me.”

Michael's eyes rolled back as he wrapped his hands around Peter's hips, “How do you want him to help baby boy?”

“Help make it less loose,” he grinned, “J... can you help me with Daddy?”

“If Daddy wishes me to, young sir.”

“Jarvis... is... is “level up” disabled?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Then yeah, come help my baby boy.”

“As you wish,” Peter whined when his Daddy was picked up, away from him, “It's easier standing, young sir. You will have to hold him, as I am taller.”

Peter eyes lit up as he nodded and settled Michael back on his cock, “Still so loose, Jarvis, help Daddy not be loose.”

“Sir, this may be a bit uncomfortable.”

“It's fine Jarvis, just, easy.”

“Alright,” Jarvis carefully inched in along side Peter, making Michael moan and pant. “Still green?”

“Just, don't thrust until I get use to you both.”

“I'm as deep as I will get at this angle, sir. Tell use when you're ready.”

Michael panted for a bit before nodded, “I'm-I'm good.”

Jarvis leaned over him to whisper something to Peter, his eyes lit up as he nodded and bounced Michael, who gasped, “Is that okay Daddy?”

“Yes, god yes, again, please.”

Jarvis caught him and held onto Peter when Michael went limp and just moaned and panted as his eyes fluttered closed, “He's conscious, young sir, today has just been so much I believe he's finally reached his limits on physical exhaustion.”

“So we can keep going?”

“Yes, sir,” Michael was finally able to pry his eyes open and nod at his baby boy before the bouncing resumed.

“Don't stop until you're through with me, okay baby boy?” Michael blinked, gulping, “Might pass out.”

“Okay Daddy, we won't,” Michael smiled at the child-like giggle as he started drifting.

 

 


End file.
